


Valhalla When we Die!!!(Smut)

by AAThanatos



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dwarf, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: This is going to be Drabbles of Blitzstone and FierroChase Smut. Feel free to request prompts you want to see! The first Chapter is Blitzstone Smut. Others to follow.





	1. We Only Fuck when your sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from Mitziune83. A brief smuttling of Blitz and Heartstone in Cannon.

Blitzens POV

Of course it would happen, how could it not? You don’t get paired with someone in servitude and not become attached in some way. After what had happened today, Magnus taking the proverbial bullet for Hearth, he knew it was going to happen again. It was never in a moment of joy, not really. I guess a few times you could have considered it joy. The last time was anyway, but also sewn with a bittersweet aftertaste. 

Flashing back to the other times as we walked down the dark streets to the apartment above the shop I tried to hold my resolve. 

The first kiss was a drunken night after he had told me about his father, his brother. 

The cruelty.

Stuck in another safe house until the Boss gave us a new assignment and we over did it on the mead. We huddled in a bed as he cried his family sorrow to me, hands shaking as he spoke. I couldn’t help myself, he was so sad. I leaned in and kissed the tears from his face. Then his lips. Hearth kissed me back, but he never smiled. To broken.

I couldn’t even imagine it at the time. My father loved me, how could a father not love his child? We had known Magnus a couple short years and he felt like ours. I loved him like a son. We were both upset the night he died. We had exchanged a few brief kisses and moments in the past, but nothing of this magnitude. 

(Flashback series!)

(The moment after Magnus dies)

Hearth was broken when he saw the Valkyrie in the sky coming forth . We had retrieved his physical body from the water and laid it where the police could find it. It took forever to get Hearth to let him go. I dragged him from his body and forced him back to my home. 

Stumbling in I poured us a drink as Hearth blew his nose into the candy cane scarf. 

*Our son, we let him die*

“He’s not our son, not really.”

*Fuck you! You know what I mean!*

I shook my head at him as he signed from the couch, eyes puffy and tears streaming.

“That’s not true. You know better than I that sometimes fate is stronger.” I signed back making sure to speak slow enough that he could read my lips along with it.

*First my brother, now Magnus. I can’t keep anyone I love alive. I tried. I tried not to love him, to keep him as a job. I couldn’t! You couldn’t! He died because I loved him!*

Hearths hand movements were so erratic and shaky as he “yelled.” You can always tell when he’s yelling. 

“Hearth, do you think I’m alive because you don’t love me.” A tear leaked from the corner of my eye. 

*I don’t love you the same way I love them. It’s different.*

Climbing on my sofa with him I handed him a drink and he nodded in thank you as he downed the drink in one gulp. I followed suit. 

*You know why.*

“I know why you won’t let us happen if that’s what you’re saying. I know that you feel you need to be empty, feel pain to learn the runes.”

*The All father hung for 9 days from the tree. Emptied himself for magic. I must do the same.*

I brushed my thumb over his green tinted cheek, his big silver eyes swollen with the same color.

“Don’t you think you have experienced enough pain. A moment of weakness, of love is all I’m asking. It won’t take away the pain you have already stored. But you are not the only person in this, I need this right now. Just this once.” Our faces were closer now.

Taking in my face it looked like the gears were turning in his head, weighing the pros and cons. Admitting defeat he put the glass down and kissed me. We lost ourselves for one night on the very couch we sat on. Clothes torn away, lips bitten and swollen, rising ardor and unadulterated pleasure. Wrapped in a mess of sweaty limbs and heavy after glow. Getting up from the couch he replaced his underwear and opened the tanning bed set up for him. I motioned to get his attention.

“Was it that bad? So bad that you had to leave me for your light bed?”

*No, it wasn’t bad. Actually it was perfect. It was what I needed to complete my task.*

“What do you mean?”

*Like I said before, I need to be empty to except magic. I left the last shred of innocence I had on that couch. I can now become one with the runes. You needed comfort and I needed rid myself innocence. We helped eachother, that’s what partners do.*

Lowering himself into the bed I just stared in shock. It never occurred to me that it was his first time, he seemed so natural at it. The comfort that I was feeling moments before faded. I grabbed my clothing and went to my room ashamed of myself. It shouldn’t have been this way, I ruined it by rushing it in a time of pain. This was my fault. I turned this into something ugly for him instead of something beautiful. 

I promised myself I wouldn’t do that again, a promise that I couldn’t keep.

(The moment after they get back from Alfhiem the first time )

Walking up the steps to the flat above the store I opened the deadbolt tiringly slow. Shuffling in behind me he signed for me to take a shower and he would make dinner. Since the night Magnus died we had shared a few more quick moments of weakness. Most of the time to pass boredom. Being locked away hiding drives you to do things to entertain yourself, it was either sex or monopoly. None of them as good as the time on the couch. Neither of us as into it as we should have been. 

More like a forced release with a partner rather than making love. 

The pain wafting off of Hearth was apparent and filled the room. I showered quickly trying to get back to him Incase he wanted to talk or just cry uncontrollably in my arms, he was my elf I had to tend to him. I wish he wouldn’t be angry at Sam, it wasn’t her fault. He should know more than most what it’s like to be controlled by your parents. Magnus told me about his mother passing as well on the way back when Hearth wasn’t looking. My mother was still alive even if she wasn’t a constant in my life. Atleast she knew my name, and didn’t call me receipt number 4. 

Coming back into the kitchen he sat down some bowls of rice with orange chicken in them. I sat at the table eating with him in silence. Pure silence, like not even him signing while eating, which was the weirdest way to talk with your mouth full. Something else was wrong, he wasn’t just mad about Alfheim, his mother, or Sam. He was mad at me. 

“Ok, What is it. What did I do now!” I signed with jutting motions to show my annoyance. Slamming the bowl (that I hand made by the way!) down on the table he started signing so quickly o almost missed most of it. 

*You knew you had to watch yourself! You knew the possibility of dying and you were just Mr. Oblivious! How dare you! How dare you almost die on me! Fuck you, seriously fuck you!*

Getting up from the table I had to pace I was so angry. 

“So you are mad because I almost died, well I didn’t die! I’m here! I’m sorry that I made you have to go to your dads house Ok! I’m sorry that you had to deal with your brothers death all over again because of me! Do you really think I wanted to put you through that! I never wanted that. You should have let me die! You should have let me bleed out than go back and deal with that monster!” Now he was up and coming toward me. Signing at me he was backing me into the wall. 

*Are you stupid! You think I would let you die! *

“The boss wouldn’t care if I died Hearthstone!” Back was against the bedroom door now and tears streamed freely down both our cheeks in our rage.

*Fuck Mirmir! You think I give a fuck what he thinks of me? Blitzen, how can I live if you die? How can I go on knowing that I don’t have you to wake up to! You are mine, you belong to me! No one else, me!*

At the last sign he slammed his hand next to my head making me flinch. 

“How can you say that to me? You made sure I knew that us being together is a partnership, that you needed to be an empty cup. That we can’t be together, yet here you are acting like we are together. Which one is it Hearth because you are making me fucking dizzy!” Lips crashed on mine at the word dizzy. Hands roamed my body hungrily, grabbing the back of my head with one hand and opening the door behind me with the other. Moving us through the room until my knees hit the frame of my bed. I sat down with him following me greedily after my lips. Never had he shown this much hunger for me since our first time, and even then it wasn’t hunger for me or my body. Back then it was to tear his soul up into even smaller pieces. Hearth had this energy of “I need you now!”

Both of us naked in moments, only breaking the kiss long enough to remove shirts. That’s when I choked and backed away keeping him at arms length again.

“You don’t really want this, you’re just mad. Emotional. You just want to feel something else.”

*I want to feel you. I want to feel you around me like before. * I shuttered at his graceful hand gestures and lust filled eyes.

“No, it’s wrong. We should sleep on it, if you still want me in the morning...” he shoved me in my back on the bed. I was much stronger than Hearthstone, I could over power him easily. Yet I couldn’t bring myself to physically push him away. Before I could react his mouth engulfed my length. We hadn’t done this, our sex had always been straight forward. No foreplay other than kissing. I grasped the sheets at the sensation and avoided looking at him, afraid to finish to quickly. My internal battle was losing but I had to try again. 

“Stop!” I pulled him off me begging him with my eyes. I didn’t want a pity fuck, I didn’t want someone who was only fucking me because they were scared of not having me around. I wanted him to love me the way I loved him. So many times in the past our physical relationship had been just that. Pity and stress relief. I couldn’t do it anymore. Not with him. 

Exasperated he got up and looked at me.

*I love you, I mean it. I couldn’t before, I needed to be empty to except the magic. It’s there now, the magic. It’s not leaving. The All father told me I can love and work runes. That he loved Frigg the whole time, he never stopped. I didn’t know that before but I do now. I always * he paused thinking as he straddled my legs, his leaking member bobbing between his long limbs. Gods he was beautiful. 

“I love you Blitzen.” He spoke.

He didn’t sign it, he said it with his voice. Only slightly slurred from him not being able to hear himself, but clear as day. He said my name, he said he loved me. Emotion bubbled in my chest ready to erupt. 

 

*Did I say it right? Could you understand it?*

I nodded at him, tears fresh and dripping down the sides of my eyes. 

“I love you too.”

*Magnus has been teaching me to speak. I want to do it more. For times like these, when it’s important. Does my voice sound weird?*

“No, it’s beautiful. You sound b-beautiful.” Part of me was glad he couldn’t hear my voice break. The warmth of his smile was he closest I could come to the sunlight. 

Lips connected with my skin. Alabaster meeting the darkness of my own. Taking my nipple between his teeth he swirled his tongue sinfully and hummed with pleasure. These were the sounds I was used to with him. Little groans and moans with no real voice behind them, more like feeling than a sound. 

Scooting up my body I started to realize that he wasn’t trying to top me like he had the times before, he was giving himself to me instead of taking me. 

“I need to prepare you if that what you want to do.” He stopped my hands clasping them in his. Shaking his head no he brought a hand toward his backside and dipped my fingers inside him, he was ready. I couldn’t think of when he could have prepared himself when he signed.

*Its natural for my kind, during this.*

The green tint of blush flooded his body at the statement. I had no clue that elves self lubricated. I tested the slick between my fingers, clear and smooth with a slight pearlescent sheen. It reminded me of how his climax looked. Only that was thicker, with a rainbow-ish shift. Taking my lower lip between his teeth he lowered himself on me. I had never topped before, it was a first for both of us. A chance to redo our first time the right way. 

Hearth was always warm do to his natural state of being as a light elf, his insides were even hotter. The slick made the motion easy, yet his face tightened slightly. Pulling away from his face I mouthed the word “slow.” Nodding he took his time to get used to my girth. Nuzzling his nose in my beard and inhaling my freshly showered scent. Once he bottomed out he waited for a moment and then pushed himself up and used my broad chest for balance. Nails dug into my sternum as he lifted and lowered himself trying to find rhythm. 

He was awe inspiringly beautiful like this. My breath escaped me trying to take it all in. I reached for his hips to guide him. Keep him steady while he got used to the feeling of me breaching him. I moved my hips upward in a slight angle and I saw his eyes pop open and glow silver. That had never happened before, atleast I don’t think they did, we didn’t often face the other during sex. A sharp intake of breath and his mouth parting made me feel like I had done something right. Nodding at me as if to cue we increased speed and I took everything he was offering. A thumb traced over my lips as a litany of heavy breath and erotic gasps filled the silence. 

It’s funny, we are always silent. Yet it never feels quiet when hearth is with me. 

I felt his knees tremble as I held them. Moving my hands to his waist I gripped hard enough to turn our position. Rocking on top of him picking up the pace of our love making. I had never heard him make noise like this. Sitting up and bringing his legs around me I signed.

“I love the noises you make.”

*Im not making noise*

“Yes you are!”

*What noise was I making?*

I have him a particularly sharp thrust causing him to whine.

“That noise.” I brought his hand to his throat so that he could feel it and thrust again. A shocked look covered his face. 

*Do I always make noise when we do this?*

“Babe you make noise when your doing it by yourself, I’ve caught you in your light bed many times.” He blushed and clutched his throat in embarrassment.

*I wish I could hear you* 

“You aren’t missing much. It’s just me saying yes yes yes oh my gods yes.”

*You’re lying*

“Never.”

I grabbed the base of his cock and stroked him to my rhythm. 

“Does it hurt?”

*No, we should have done it this way sooner. I think I prefer it this way.*

“However you need it love, I always give you what you need.” Leaning down I teased the seam of his lips with my tongue. Meeting me back with the same vigor I picked the pace up even more. I could tell he was close and I wasn’t far behind him. Raking his fingernails down my shoulder blades, I felt blood rise to the surface of my skin as he almost pierced it. The red wings of Cupid my mother calls them. 

With a violent jolt and squeal I saw his eyes glow that fierce silver as wetness painted our torsos. Gasping for air he clenched around me locking me inside him. I shuttered out my orgasm with a deep moan in my chest, he held his palm to it so he could “hear” me.

I rolled off him with a quick kiss. I expected him to go straight to his light bed as he had so many times before. Instead he came back from the bathroom with wet wipes. I assumed he cleaned himself in the bathroom, after he cleaned my chest and stomach he tossed the remnants to the side and cuddled close to my chest falling asleep. It wasn’t the first time we fell asleep in eachothers arms, but it was the first time after making love. 

(Back to the present.)

As much as the last time meant to me, it was still bitter sweet. It arose from anger and fear. We hadn’t touched like that since. Sure the other types of intimacy grew. Hand holding, kisses, nighttime cuddles. Those increased majorly. Yet we hadn’t made love again. Maybe because every time before was laced with the wrong reasons, but we were free now. No longer under servitude, Magnus beat Loki, the quest was finished. That was different, but if we made love tonight it would still be because he was sad. His father was gone. 

Hearth got plenty of sunlight in Midgard, so when he joined me in the shop flat he didn’t need a light bed. The windows were AV proofed for me so that we didn’t have to black them out. Still tired from the trip from Valhalla he landed on our bed in a heap with all his clothes still on.

*Undress me, can’t move* a smile played on his lips as he signed. I laughed and started undoing his biker boots. It was always fun undressing him. Layer after layer of black peeling away to a glowing alabaster white with a green tinge. Still smelling fresh from the clean up on floor 19, he wore bright lime green underwear that were so striking in their color it almost gave me a seizure. 

“Must you wear those? I can make you something much more aesthetically pleasing.”

Instead of replying he just took them off. Looking stunning as he laid gloriously naked on my red satin sheets. 

*Better?*

“You naked is always better.”

A small coo escaped his chest. Sitting up he motioned for me to come closer for a kiss. Soft lips met mine as I undressed for bed. Rolling into his stomach with his elbows propping him up he watched me like his favorite TV show.

“What do you think of Alex? Good enough for our boy?”

*Yes, she has loved him since the wedding. She keeps him on his toes, keeps him from being lazy. Plus they get the luxury of actually killing eachother when they fight. Good way to break tension when you can just resurrect. They are cute together. I give it six months before their suites join up.*

I grabbed at a pair of silk PJ bottoms as he signed.

*Why are you grabbing those?*

“I always wear these to bed.”

*Dont, join me like this.*

“You trying to start something?”

*Yes. I think it would do us both good.*

“Hearth, I love you. You know I love you, but I can’t keep doing this while we only have sex when your sad dance.” He frowned at me and sat up and scooted to sit at the edge of the bed. The growing erection between his legs didn’t help my focus.

*Im not sad. I’m happy. I want to have happy sex.*

“Your father.”

*Don’t ruin my boner by bringing him up. *

“You are sad, so you want to fuck because your sad.”

*I want to fuck, because I think you look good naked. I also love you. Now that everything will be slowing down we can do this more often. I’ve only waited so long because things kept getting in the way. We were never alone, not really. Not like this. Come on don’t you want me to make you feel good?*

“You always make me feel good.” I straddled his lap naked pushing him half down on the bed.

*Then shut up and fuck me*

Sometimes it takes time to get what you want, but great things come to those who wait. I waited, and now I was going to be able to love Hearth and have him love me back. Nothing worth having in these worlds comes easy, but damn if the payoff wasn’t worth it.


	2. A rougher side to Malex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small first time story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> -rough sex  
> -mentions of rape  
> -mentions of prostitution

It had been a while since the Chocolate kiss. It was hard to gauge how long since Time didn’t really work that way here. Besides dying at any and all times practicing for Ragnorok, when you are dead you don’t really keep track that often. For me it’s more like week to week than day to day. I know that once a week I meet Sam for coffee just the two of us. I see her more often since she visits Valhalla, but coffee day is our time. Alex and I saw eachother so much that is became synonymous. If you wanted to find Alex you just had to know where I was. Yet the kissing hadn’t happened again. Other stuff did. Like when she would grab my hand when we walked. I gave in and took the pottery to the death class with her. A door had even magically appeared between our rooms. When we would fight it would disappear, then once it came back I knew it was safe to approach again. 

I also noticed that she never really brought up times when she was homeless like me. I would share stories and she would shut down or it would be a one sided conversation. Alex also didn’t like talking about sex. Anytime the group would bring it up at dinner she would curl into herself and leave the table. Things started clicking in my head, things the others wouldn’t understand. 

(Timebreak)

I was on my bed reading American Gods by Neil Gaiman when I heard a shout from the other side of Alex’s door. Closing the book and rushing through it I heard her calling from the bathroom. 

“Magnus! I need help!”

I opened her bathroom door to find him sprawled naked holding his shoulder.

“Close your eyes asshole!”

“Sorry! Did you slip?”

“No shit Sherlock! Help me up!”

Blindly I moved forward trying to keep my eyes closed. It wasn’t going to work if I was going to help. 

“Alex I have to open my eyes to help you. It’s just a body, I promise I won’t be weird.”

“Fine.”

I opened them and reached down to help him. Getting his good arm over my shoulder and one around his waist we exited the bathroom and sat her on the bed, she had changed during the move. Ignoring her protests to cover my eyes again I found her closet and retrieved some bed clothes. A pink tank top with a fuck You symbol on the from and some plaid pink and green PJ bottoms. 

“Do you want boxers or panties? Should I get a bra too?”

“Boyshorts, no bra.”

I grabbed some pink boyshorts that had the Victoria Secret logo on them and added them to the clothing pile. She was still holding her shoulder as I walked back and I continued ignoring her yelling as I helped her into the clothes. Silent tears streamed down her face. 

“Thank you. You can leave now.”

“Do you want me to heal your shoulder? Or would you rather I kill you. Healing would be faster but I could always break your neck real quick. I’ve been getting better at it. I prefer to make my deaths quick and painless, like putting an animal down humanely.”

“Fuck, I don’t want to die right now when dinner is so close.”

“You don’t really look like your up to dinner. I could always heal you and have one of the staff bring us some room service. I have some Hershey’s mini bars for tips.”

“That sounds nice actually. Ok fine heal me.”

I touched her shoulder and got a huge feeling of shame. As the break mended I got flashes of alley ways and bitter tastes in my mouth. My concerns about Alex were correct. Once she was healed we went back to my room and ordered way to much food for two people. Placing a blanket on the ground for us in the atrium I grabbed us some mead. Popping the bottles opened she sat against the tree like she had run a marathon. 

“So Maggie, what did you see?”

“Everything. In all fairness it was even better than I had pictured in my head.”

“Not my body you ass! In my head.”

“Oh that. Well I think you know what I saw.”

“It wasn’t often, just when I was desperate.”

“Alex you act like you are the only homeless kid that sold their body for money or food.” I took a swig.

“You too?”

“I’m not proud of it. Honestly you were my first kiss though. I was lucky in the sense that I only had to suck a few dicks. I didn’t let anyone fuck me, well not yet. If I hadn’t had blitzen and Hearth who knows how far I would have let it go. It was the only thing I knew to do that wouldn’t hurt someone else. I didn’t care about hurting myself.

“Well I wasn’t that lucky. It was only two people, but they hit me up every week. Atleast it was always fast. 15 minutes out of my day.”

“Doesn’t mean it was right. All those people are freaks. Paying young kids for sex deserves the most painful of deaths.”

“Yeah well, it’s over now. We don’t have to do that anymore.”

“No we don’t. Have you ever had sex because you wanted to?”

“No. “

“Have you ever wanted to?” I was interrupted by the food arriving. I dropped a few candies in the staff members hand. Bringing over the food we splayed it all around the blanket and grass. I could feel Alex’s walls come down. I knew she would never be able to talk about this stuff with anyone else. 

“So back to my question.” I slurped some noodles as she took bites of sushi between her chopsticks. 

“Have I ever wanted to have sex? Hmmm that’s a strange question. I do and I don’t. Like I have needs like everyone else sure, but I guess I never saw myself being able to be with someone like that. Like I assumed that anyone who wants to have sex with me it’s a fetish. Not because they like me.”

“I like you.”

“I know. You are different. It would be my luck that I only find someone worth having after I die.”

“So you think I’m worth having.”

“Sometimes.” She giggled, it was an amazing sound. 

“Well I don’t care which gender you are, I like you. Always have, from the moment I met you.” Putting down her sushi she leaned in a kissed me. It started like the other kisses, then grew into something more. 

(Timebreak)

After having an eye opening and wonderful makeout session and dinner, Alex and I started actually dating. Kisses were daily events. More and more things about her past began to pop up. It took a while but it’s like once I started crumbling the walls of Alex Fierro they tumbled down very quickly. We even had a sleep over once, well we both fell asleep watching a movie on her couch. 

Then one night someone let loose one of the dragons, four floors were destroyed. The staff let us know that it should be fixed by morning, but my suite and half born gundersons suite was the only ones untouched. In some strange conspiracy that I’m pretty sure my friends were in on, Mallory and TJ bunked with halfborn. Leaving Alex to bunk with me. Everything seemed fine until bedtime. The air got a little thinner and the energy a bit electric. I showered after Alex, giving her room to decide where she would be sleeping for the night. I figured I would just walk out and she would be in the area and I wouldn’t question wherever she chose. 

Walking out in just my boxers I found her in the bed. Damn! Ok I can do this, I can make this not weird. 

“So... did you want me on the couch or beneath the atrium?” I combed out my wet locks as I took her in. She was in a tank top and panties only sitting on top of the comforter. 

“Maggie, we are adults.”

“Well actually...”

“We are adults! We can sleep in the same bed. I’m sure you won’t pull any tricks.”

“Ok, I’m good with that. Uh I sleep like this, that ok?”

“It’s fine, though we need to talk about upping your underwear game. I feel like we can get you into something more flattering than boxers.”

“You hate them. Ok uh it’s all I have right now.”

“Well they don’t meet my standards so... take them off.”

“You want me to sleep naked?”

“If that’s all you have underwear wise than yeah. Plus it’s only fair, you saw me naked.”

“Fine by me.” I was self conscious about a lot of things about myself, my body wasn’t one of them. I guess because my father is the nature god. Doing anything naked is comfortable for me. Hell from what I understand it’s how I was born. I took the shorts off and strode to the other side of the bed, noticing that Alex was eyeing me mouth slightly agape. I’m so glad it’s not cold in here. 

“Well, I should have seen that coming.” She leaned over and kissed me goodnight and pulled the covers over us. I stayed on my side of the bed a bit restless. I was naked in bed with my girlfriend for the first time. She was turned away, but I loved watching the curve of her back in the slight darkness. A small amount of light came from the atrium just giving me enough visibility to see her. 

“Are you going to cuddle with me or not.”

“I’m naked.”

“So, just get over here I want to be held.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Alex felt so good against me, too good. So good that this might become a noticeable problem. Pushing back on my crotch with her panty clad ass didn’t help. Every time I tried to pull away she just pushed back more. I was holding her around the waist when she took one of my hands and placed it directly on her breast. Alex’s breasts were were interesting. When she was a girl they swelled up a bit, not much, like an A-cup. When she was male they laid flat. Either way I was happy to be touching her. I decided to push my luck and feel. Taking the nipple between my fingers and kneading the light flesh. I felt her breathing change and she pressed against me with a roll in her hips. I kissed at her neck, she loved that. Guiding my other hand she put in between her legs. 

Oh fuck we were doing this!

I could feel wetness along the front of the fabric, part of me cheered inside. I made Alex wet, I did that! Turning her face she kissed me fiercely. Things were heating up quick, I could only hope I didn’t embarrass myself. I knew I was making a mess on her backside, leaking since in moment she pressed against me. Breaking from me she took off her clothes entirely and attacked me. Pulling me onto her with strong sculptors hands. 

“Do it, I want to.”

Nodding at her I guided myself between her legs and pushed in. Fuck this was awesome. Better than I could ever have... wait what’s going on? I was a few thrusts in when I felt myself being pushed out. What the... I looked down to see Alex’s chest go flatter and well... there was now a penis rubbing against mine. Looking down she shrieked and rolled out from under me curling on herself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t... this is why... Fuck... I just wanted... it’s why it took so long.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to have sex before, other than the obvious? You were afraid you would change during it?” I placed my hand in his back rubbing comforting circles.

“I change when I’m nervous. I change the most around you. I just assumed you wouldn’t want to do this when I’m.. when I’m male.”

“Alex, if that’s the only reason you pumped the breaks on this then you are seriously stupid. So what, you changed. That just means we switch it up and I’m on bottom.” My words hit him and he snapped his neck towards me.

“You would bottom?”

“Of course I would. I figured you might not feel comfortable bottoming as a male because of... stuff. I can bottom. Honestly I don’t care if you just want to wank next to the other cause you got me seriously riled up.” Smiling he kissed me, chest against chest. Rolling back to the middle of the bed I decided to take the lead a little, I kissed down his body and licked around his navel. I could feel his manhood bounce on my clavicle twitching to be touched. Hands gripped my hair understanding what I was about to do and eagerly lead me downward. 

It a single motion I swallowed him. Heels digging into my upper back as he arched off the bed hungrily. As I bobbed up and down the noises from above me were making me weak with desire. I wanted him so badly. 

“Do... do y-you FUCK! Magnus! Do you have lube!”

I pointed to the side table not wanting to break from him. I felt it hit my head. Reluctantly I popped off.

“Want me to prepare myself?”

“No, I want to bottom. I changed my mind.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s the first time I’ve ever wanted to. Plus I know how good you feel inside me already, I want to feel it again.” He growled.

My fingers slid inside him easily. I met almost zero resistance, maybe it was a shape shifter thing. I lubed up myself and pushed inside him. So similar yet so different than before. I gave a hard thrust that had him clawing my back bloody. It was so intense I had to kiss him to keep from losing myself. Having sex with Alex wasn’t that slow making love shit you see in films, it was rough and carnal. Sex in its most raw form. Wrapping his legs around mine he pushed himself up and flipped us. 

Our bodies slicked with sweat and overheated. The view of him riding me was over whelming. Overlong nails bit into my flesh as he bounced harder and harder. I could feel him losing his balance and wrapped my fingers in the tendrils of his pixie. Hands moved and wrapped around my throat choking me. I was about to pull them off when I realized how much I liked it. Hectochromatic eyes burned fiercely into mine as he cut off my oxygen. My eyes rolled back in my head as I felt him clench around me and explode thick ropes across my chest. 

Letting go of my neck in his bliss I flipped us again pushing Alex on his stomach. I reentered him thrusting like A mad man. I was so close as I held his face down in the pillow, wails of pleasure coming muffled from beneath me. I came hard enough that I collapsed on top of him. I stayed there, waiting for the last bit to be milked from me, kissing his neck and biting gently. Rolling off as my soft cock slipped messily out he shifted to face me touching our foreheads together. 

“Damn Maggie, That was... fuck.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Well, you fuck like a gods damned Viking.”

“Are you ok though? Was I too rough?”

“Fuck no. That was... needed. I needed that more than I knew.”

We laid there kissing and touching for another hour before we decided to resign to sleep. 

“Alex, I want you to move in with me.” I whispered holding him close.

“Ok”

(Timebreak)

When we awoke the suite was changed. The closet was bigger, as was the kitchen. Two bathrooms instead of one. A large pottery studio in the corner next to my small library. The decor was a lot of pink and green. Part of me was relieved. The other part realized the hotel watched us have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit requests for this series. Doesn’t have to be smut, but smut is encouraged.
> 
>  
> 
> This story was brought to you by, Geekcore Radio. The podcast where freaks, geeks, and nerds go to discover new music. They explain and play music about video games, nerd culture, movies, fandom, and more. Check them out at www.geekcoreradio.com/aathanatos or subscribe wherever you get podcasts. Geekcore Radio, Music for the People of the Internet. Also follow me on Instagram and tumblr at ShleeZaemour. Love hearing from you guys.


End file.
